Cold Talent
by GraviityReflectedInGlass
Summary: Their mother shook her head,"Oh no you're not, Jackson. You're still grounded from that sledding incident last week." "But Jamie's fine!" "You knocked out one of his tooth, young man." "Hey! That was not my fault. It was the sofa's." He said offended. -ModernAU-


_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

**_Cold Talent_**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"But honey, you've never skated before."

A sigh escaped from the girl's lips as she turned towards her mother.

"But Mom-"

"Hey, don't sweat it Mom, I could teach her."

A gasp escaped the girl when she saw her brother sit beside her with a grin when she was speaking to their mother. Her face lit up with a smile and they both turned to their mother waiting for her answer.

Their mother shook her head,"Oh no you're not, Jackson. You're still grounded from that sledding incident last week."

"But Jamie's fine!"

"You knocked out one of his tooth, young man."

"Hey! That was not my fault. It was the sofa's." He said offended.

He saw her face change into a blank look.

"The sofa, right."

"Yes! You can even ask Emma. She was there. C'mon Emma, back me up." He turned towards his sister nudging her.

Emma blinked, "Huh? Oh, uh...-Jack's right Mom, that sofa just came out of nowhere."

Both siblings gave a grin towards their mother while she sighed.

"...We'll see."

* * *

_Few hours later._

"Wow, you stink at lying."

"Hey! At least she said she'll think about it. You know how I wanted to join those ice skating lessons last year."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But why do you want to take those classes? I mean, you can just teach yourself those moves they use just down the frozen lake from here."

Emma shrugged, "Because I wanna be an ice skater. Have you ever seen them on the TV when competing? I want to try to be one so I can compete."

Jack thought back at those ice skating competitions they would show on the television and imagined his little sister competing and winning the other little girls.

"Hm..."_ 'Then again...That meant she would win big time money. Although, she is sorta clumsy.'_

Leaving that thought, he gazed down meeting brown eyes similar to his's.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Jack, what are you thinking?"

Jack chuckled,"Oh, nothing. Nothing at al-OW! Emma!" He winced rubbing the top of his head from where his sister had hit him...with his hockey stick.

"You had that mischievousness smirk on your face. And what did Mom told you about leaving your hockey stick out in the open. Especially on the floor."

Jack playfully scoffed snatching his hockey stick from her, "Oh, Emma. Sweet, innocent, little, Emma. Have I ever told you, you are vicious sometimes?" He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes then giggled, "Nope."

"Well, you are." He replied with a laugh as he put his hockey stick inside his closet.

Emma pouted, "That's not funny." She glanced around her brother's room for a second then spotted something under his bed. Smirking, she glanced over at Jack making sure his back was still turned to her and grabbed the item then fled his room, quickly making her way outside.

"What are you talking about? That was funn-huh? Emma?"

He turned around just in time and saw what she had in her grasp making his eyes widened.

_'No...She couldn't have took it.'_

Quickly, he looked under his bed and was right.

* * *

Not caring that he was barefoot, he bolted out of his room just as he heard the front door close.

"Emma! Give me back my snowboard! You are not allowed to use it!" He exclaimed running downstairs to get to the front door.

That is, until his mother stopped him, "Jackson Overland Frost, what did I say about leaving the house when you're grounded."

"But Mom! Emma took my snowboa-"

"Young man, let your sister have fun. Isn't that what you both like to do? Have fun?" She asked.

"Yes we do, but you don't understand Mom. What if she losses it? What if she sells it? Or even worse...What if she breaks it?!" He replied in panic.

Sighing at how her son was being dramatic, she answered,"If that does happen, I'll buy you a new one. Now, did you clean up your room?"

Jack groaned, "I'll get to it."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if it's short. (I'm terrible with titles orz. I might change it or I'll just leave it as it is.) Third time writing for RotG. Modern AU~ (Still working on my other two rotg stories .-. ) Anyway, this has been stuck in my head throughout my spring break, so I decided to just write it and get it over with. Let me know what you guys think, I guess. Review^^~_

_*I'll be using 'Emma' for Jack's sister's name, since I have no idea what her actual name is.*_


End file.
